emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7566/7567 (26th July 2016)
Plot Bernice watches on as Andy and Chrissie walk hand in hand to the café. Priya is unsure about selling Mill Cottage, but Rakesh insists the place has been nothing but bad news and they are alright at Holdgate Farm until they find somewhere else. Priya questions if there is something Rakesh is holding back but he denies there is anything. Chrissie presents Lachlan with a birthday card and a present, wishing her son a happy 16th birthday. Vanessa receives a letter from her dad in prison, which she bins. Carly clearly has something on her mind as she opens her own mail. Chrissie reminds Lawrence that it's Lachlan's birthday. Chrissie suggests she and Lachlan do something together, but he makes his excuses and leaves the café without opening his present or card. Andy agrees to go on a picnic with Chrissie instead. Bernice wheels her suitcase out of Brook Cottage for her flight to Switzerland, as Gabby arrives with her own case explaining Ashley has allowed her to stay at Brook. Rhona interrupts Marlon's gaming to talk to him about Carly. Marlon insists he doesn't fancy Carly, but Rhona offers to take April so Marlon can have the house to himself. Marlon reiterates he and Carly are just friends. Bernice and Andy awkwardly talk in the shop, where he explains he wants to make things work with Chrissie and would never have slept with her if he thought Chrissie would take him back. Bernice insists she and Andy were never meant to be and they were just in a vulnerable place. Holly shows Rodney the photos she took the previous day. Rodney spots Andy kissing, who he assumes is Chrissie, in a photo of Brook Cottage and shows it to Chrissie. Chrissie is shocked and asks when the photo was taken, Holly confirms it was yesterday. At Home Farm, Lawrence returns to the living room to be greeted by Lachlan pointing a gun at him. Liv suggest to Gabby that she won't be going to pony club now she isn't living at Home Farm. Gabby insists that's her life now and she'll die before giving it up. Lawrence tries to get Lachlan to put the gun down but Lachlan tells him to stop making their lives miserable, and he can start by telling Chrissie how sorry he is about everything. Chrissie cries over Andy when she receives an apologetic text from Lawrence. Carly compliments Marlon on his shirt but is disappointed to learn he has played the new video game without her. Harriet ropes Carly and Marlon into her new self-defense class. Jimmy tries to get Nicola out the house, but Nicola admits she doesn't want to be seen like this, although agrees to go for a drink. Gabby asks Bernice for money for pony club before Bernice departs for the airport, but Bernice explains everything has changed now and from now on there'll be no more pony club. Andy waits in the woods for Chrissie to join him on the picnic. Lawrence asks Lachlan where he thinks him holding the gun is heading. Lachlan suggests he wants to hurt him like he hurt everyone else. Lawrence calls Lachlan strange insisting he is now no longer his problem, and there is something broken in Lachlan's head. Chrissie arrives at Home Farm just as the gun goes off. She rushes inside to find Lachlan standing over Lawrence with a gun. Harriet's self dense class gets underway, and Marlon is self-conscious about being the only man there. Harriet puts Marlon on his backside, revealing his private area to all the ladies. Chrissie gets Lachlan to put the gun down and orders her son to clean up and get changed before she calls an ambulance. Rakesh thanks Rishi again for paying Pierce. Chrissie orders panicked Lachlan to wipe his prints off the gun and take anything of value from the safe and hide it where the police won't find it. Gabby asks Rodney to pay for her pony club, and moans to Rodney about Bernice going on holiday despite not having enough money to pay for her pony club. Marlon protests to Harriet that there is nothing going on between him and Carly and he doesn't have a crush on his babysitter. Marlon arranges to go for a drink with Harriet. Andy worries when he hears the ambulance sirens. Marlon asks Carly to babysit April while he goes on a date with Harriet. Chrissie orders Lachlan to run and don't stop as the paramedics arrive. April asks Carly if Harriet will be Marlon's new girlfriend. Harriet insists she will go for another drink with Marlon, but only as friends. Gabby eyes up Sandy's pension. The paramedics wheel Lawrence out as police offers tell Chrissie the safe was wide open and empty. Marlon returns home from The Woolpack where Carly admits it would've been her son's birthday. Nicola is self-conscious as she arrives in the pub in her chair but plays darts with Dan, who's impressed by her skills. Emma isn't pleased to find a 'For Sale' sign outside The Mill. Chas approaches and thanks Emma for seeing what was wrong with her before it got any worse. Lachlan brings Chrissie a change of clothes at the hospital and is adamant the shooting was an accident but worries that Lawrence won't stick with their story, if he does come round. Sandy is alarmed to find his pension money missing when Rishi arrives at the pub and explains he saw an ambulance and police car as he was driving past Home Farm. Marlon assures Carly he is there if she wants to talk. Carly reminisces about Billy's birth and she and Marlon end up cuddling on the couch and they kiss. The consultant informs Chrissie and Lachlan that Lawrence is currently in surgery to try to repair a rupture in his abdominal aorta. Lachlan worries Lawrence won't make it. Chrissie attempts to reassure him everything will be okay, and insists as long as they stick to their story it will all be fine. Cast Regular cast *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Consultant - Miranda Keeling *Police Officer - Emily Fairweather (uncredited) Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, dining room, living room and exterior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Footbrige *Victoria Cottage *Unknown woodland *Emmerdale Village Institute *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and ward Notes *An hour long episode was shown at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Two police officers are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,140,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes